


Finding the Key

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #296: Key. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding the Key

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #296: Key. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding the Key

~

Harry scratched his head. “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“She’s...older, sophisticated, bloody gorgeous--” Harry sighed. 

“And?” Neville wasn’t sure when he’d developed more confidence than Harry, but it felt rather good. “She likes you, too. And she’s not that much older than we are.” 

“Seven years.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Right. Yeah, that’s positively ancient.” 

Harry blushed. “Fine. I’ll invite her out for drinks.” 

“Good.” Neville clapped him on the back. “And the key’s to just say it. No fumbling about. Tonks strikes me as the direct type.” 

“Yeah.” Harry looked like he was going to sick up. “Direct.”

~

“Did you give Harry that pep talk?” Ginny asked after Harry left in search of Tonks. 

Neville nodded. “I’m not sure he believed me, though.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Honestly! Those two! Did you tell him she’s hot for him?” 

Neville coughed. “I only said she likes him, too. And that he should be direct.” 

Ginny grinned. “Yeah, direct is good.” She licked her lips. “Speaking of direct, what are _your_ plans later?” 

Neville smiled, recognising her expression. “Whatever you like.” 

“Good boy,” Ginny purred. “I’ve new handcuffs.” She winked. “And wait until you see where I keep the key.” 

~

After some thorough handcuff key retrieval with Ginny, the last thing Neville was thinking about was Harry and Tonks, so upon hearing a thump outside Ginny’s bedroom at midnight, he was up in a flash, wand in hand. 

“What is it?” Ginny mumbled, face buried in a pillow. 

“Not sure,” he said, tiptoeing to the door. He opened it a crack, eyes widening as he saw what was causing the commotion. 

Tonks had Harry pressed against the wall and was snogging him voraciously. Not that Harry was objecting; he was groping every part of her he could reach. 

Neville smiled. 

~

“What is it?” Ginny repeated. 

Neville motioned her to be quiet. 

Tonks drew back, grinning at Harry. “Finally!” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to,” Harry said, fumbling with her buttons.

Stilling his hands, Tonks leaned in, kissing him. “I’ve fancied you for ages. Now come on, the key to being roommates with Ginny is never disturbing her.” 

After they disappeared into Tonks’ room, Neville exhaled. 

“The direct approach works every time,” whispered Ginny, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

Neville grinned, closing the door quietly before lifting her up and carrying her back to bed. “Yes, that’s been my experience.” 

~


End file.
